Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Team Supernova
by The Mysterious Mr. D
Summary: My tale, my quest and my destiny as I guide my team through peril, betrayal and danger. I am Diego, a human then, a Pikachu now. A simple mystery that will go into deep meanings then I have ever imagined. Rated T to be safe. Planned to be rebooted possibly.
1. Chapter 1, Awakenings

Hello, I'm Diego Void and this is my first fanfic. It is a self-insert, (Large fan of that).

Here are the speeh and thought stylesL

**Yelling/Move**

_Thinking_

Important item/event/person etc.

And disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon

Now begin!

**Chapter One: Awakenings**

"You okay?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"**Bubble!**"

I screamed as the wet bubbles hit me and knocked me open from my slumber. I thought I was dreaming, though the **Bubble **attack countered that notion. I saw a Squritle in front of me with a relieved look on his face. "Finally, I thought you were dead or something. "

"Huh, where am I and how can I understand you?" I asked.

The Squirtle looked at me and laughed as I looked confused at this. "Uhh... because you're a pokemon or more specifically a Pikachu. Anyway, my name is Hydro. What's yours?" He said as this was the most omviuos thing in the world.

"Diego and what do you mean I'm a Pikachu?" I asked.

Rather then explaining it to me, he pointed a small puddle made from the residue of the **Bubble**. I looked at myself and panicked. "I'M A FREAKIN' PIKACHU?!" I yelled as I clutched my head and begen to run all over the place. Hydro simply sighed as he used **Bubble **on me. I was shocked, but the attack calmed me down.

"Thank you, I needed that" I replied while trying to dry my new fur from the soapy mess from the attack.

"You're funny. Anyway, why are you upset?" he asked.

"Because I'm a human or at least was, where are we anyway?"

Before he could reply, a panicked Butterfree ran into us or into me.

"I'm sorry, but I need help!" shed said while flying all over the place.

"Calm down, calm down," said Hydro. "What happened?"

"My baby, Caterpie was just playing when a nasty bunch of Exggcute came and kidnapped him!" I tried and save him, but the pokemon in Tiny Woods were acting berserk! I need help!" she answered, in a scared voice.

"C'mon, Diego, let's go save Caterpie!" he said running toward the entrance.

"Okay," I said,_ What the spork? Why I say that?_ I thought as I ran toward the entrance._ Well, no time to think about that, Hydro needs my help and so does Caterpie,_ I concluded

Well, R&R&R&R

Rest, Relax, Read and Review.

Coming soon,

**Chapter 2 Tiny Woods and the Birth of Team Supernova**


	2. Chapter 2, Tiny Woods

Well, here is chapter 2, everyone.

**Speech and thought styles:**

**Yelling/Move**

_Thinking_

Important person, place, etc.

And now for the disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon in any way.

Begin this fic!

**Chapter 2, Tiny Woods, and the birth of Team Supernova**

"Hydro, where are you?" I shouted while running looking for my friend.

"**Absorb!**" was the sound I heard as well as Hydro's yelp of pain meaning that there was trouble. Running, I saw Hydro losing to a Sunkern.

"I don't think so!" was the sound I heard before a blur came and used **Tackle **on me. Standing back on my feet, I saw a Pidgey in front of me. My newfound Pikachu instincts or as I called them, my Pika senses were telling this bird brain was wanting a fight and I'll give it one. I felt electricity surging through my body. My instincts, it was telling me to release it.

"**Thundershock!**" I roared while unleashing the bolt of lighting, knocking out cold the Pidgey.

I headed toward the Sunkern and I tack;ed into it, then hit it with a **Thundershock**.

"What did you do that for?" he said confuesd, "I almost had him."

"Yes, you almost had him knock you out" I said with a grin. He sighed, but smiled again.

"Well, at least we got some Pokedollars out of it," he said. I could only assume that was the currency around these parts. They were small gold coins with the letter, "P". He stored it in a wallet he carried in his shell.

"Look, some stairs! That must lead to the next floor," I pointed out.

* * *

Some stair-climbing later... 

We were on the second floor. Suddenely, my stomach growled something fierce. I couldn't help, but sweatdrop at this. "Heh, I guess I must be hungry," I apologized."

"Well, we're in luck, there's some apples up in front of us..." he said. But before he finished , I sprinted toward the apples, grabbed the 1st one I could get my paws on, ans started eating like a madman or a better said, a mad Munchlax. Hydro sweatdropped at this, but nevertheless, he came sprinting and began eating madly himself. However, our meal would have an abrupt end. My Pika senses were tingling, I felt a preseence among us. Suddenly, a pink blur darted toward us. I swung my tail hitting it. It was an Exeggcute. It got up and darted left yelling "INTRUDERS!"

"A scout! The Exeggcute must've send it to spy us!" Hydro said with shock.

"Let's follow him! He'll us to he rest and Caterpie!" I yelled at him.

He nodded and we darted after the lone spy.

* * *

We arrived on the 3rd floor only to find Caterpie crying. "Momma, momma, where are you?" the distressed baby cried out. While Hydro comforted him, I tried to look for an exit. Then my tail twitched, that could only mean... " 

**Barrage!**" a barrage of small energy orbs came at us. I grabbed Caterpie leapt out of the way while Hydro dodged and use **Bubble **on our attackers. I put Caterpie down and stared at the Exeggcute angry. "Why would you kidnap a baby, low-life?!" I asked, angry. "

For money-" they began saying, but Hydro used **Tackle** on them. However, they recovered quickly and used **Barrage** on us. I knew that attack them close-range is too risky, and our long-range attacks aren't much effective. I had an idea, though. I ran to Hydro and I whispered the idea.

Hydro used** Bubble **and used Thundershock on them, turning the attack into electrified bubbles, they didn't expect this or did they expected being paralyzed. We topped it off by Hydro tucking in his shell and me slamming him with my tail. He slammed into those bad eggs and they ended rather scrambled.

"Yeah, we rock!" Hydro said with pride. I couldn't help and cheer myself. Caterpie was ecstatic to say the least. I felt embrassed, but in the good way. Hydro managed to find the exit. We left leaving the pink seed pokemon knocked out.

* * *

Butterfree was happy seeing her baby safe and sound. We were happy too because of the touching reunion. She didn't have any money, but 2 Oran Berries and a Pecha Berry was more than enough. I didn't have anywhere to go, so he showed a nice onion shaped hut. I liked it, I even wagged my tail.

"You know, there a bunch more of disasters like what caused the rage inside the Exeggcute to inflare. I want to form a rescue team to help all those pokemon. So, Diego, will you and me form a team?" he asked "

Yeah, for all the pokemon! Let this be the day Team Supernova was born!" I shouted, getting slightly carried away.

He held his paw and I put mine in his and raised our paws for the day our team was born.

* * *

Better, er? Please R&R&R&R 

Rest, Relax, Read, and Review!

Coming soon: **Chapter 3, First Offical Mission!**


	3. Chapter 3, Thunderwave Cave

Yeah, yeah, it took 2 months and 19 days, but high school, espcially the advanced classes take a toll on you.

**Speech and thought styles:**

**Yelling/Move**

_Thinking_

Important person, place, etc.

And now for the disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon in any way.

Begin this fic!

**Chapter 3, First Mission, Thunderwave Cave!**

"Where am I?" I asked. I keep hearing a voice, faint, but not that much. "Who are you?" I asked. As a response, I was hit by a strange force, then suddenly...

... I woke up. I was covered in a cold sweat. I sighed as I woke up from my hay-made bed, which actually turned out to be very comfortable.

Sighing, I went to the closet and took out the berries that Butterfree gave us. I was carrying them toward the door which I opened with my tail. Outside was my partner asleep, I tried poking him with my tail, nothing. Poking him harder, nothing. Suddenly, a thought came into my head. It was a bit cruel, but it'd be funny. I put a berry in front of him to sniff, he began stood up and tried to eat it. _I didn't know he was a _sleepwalker I thought as I was walking toward a nearby pond while holding the berry up his nose. Once he was on the edge, I poked him ever so slightly with my tail, sending him down into a cold bath.

"AHHH! Where am I?!" he yelled, shocked being in the pond.

"You were sleeping on my front door, so I just pushed you into the pond to wake up.

He rubbed the back on his head while sweatdropping. "Sorry about that, guess I was a little too excited," he apologized sheepishly. "Anyway, did you check the mail?" he asked while drying off his fur.

"No, not yet. Why?" I asked. He explained that all beginning rescue teams get a kit which includes, three backpack to carry the supplies, three customizable bandanas, and three rescue team badages while running toward the mailbox and reaching for said kit. I took the bandanas and began to decorate them by using special tools. When I finished I showed it to Hydro, they were black with gold on the edge with a bright blue explosion with a dark purple star in the middle. He took it and wrapped around his neck, giving one of the biggest smiles I ever seen. I couldn't help but feel giddy myself wrapping the cloth on my neck and the surge of pride and responsibilty that was now coursing through my veins.

"All right, we got our equipment, what do we do now?" I asked.

He was giddy because we also got our first assignment and so he was bursting to get ready. According to the letter, it was from a Magnemite saying that two of his friends got stuck due to the electromagnetic waves in Thunderwave Cave. This wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact you need **three **to actually evolve into a Magneton. That was our first mission and I was ready to go butHydro told me we had to go to the square for some errands first and because I need to familiarize myself with the town.

* * *

The square was bustling with activity. He pointed out the Kecleon Shop, where you can buy, sell, or trade items which was ran by a green Kecleon sold while his purple brother sold TMs, weird discs that let us unlock our true potentil, which was sold at Kecleon Wares. Then were was the Felicity Bank, where our are money is kept. Then we have Kangaskhan Storage, where we store items for future usage and we also had our Move Linker and our move re-rememberer, ( I think that is a word), Gulpin. West of that is the Pelliper Post Office while north was home for the town elder, Whiscash. 

The first stop was the bank. "Welcome to Felicity Bank, where all of your money is jealously guarded," she replied. I couldn't help but swaetdrop at this odd introduction. It appeared my turtle pal was agreeing with me by his own sweatdrop.

"Anyway, I would like to make a new account for the new rescue team I'm leading, Team Supernova." I told Persian. I also added that we needed to deposit money, all of it. If a rescue team was KOed, they would end up back at base with half their items, their held items gone as well as all the money they had with them, according to the handbook. Since we're just starting, we could find everything we needed in the easier dungeons until we had a lot more money.

After the bank, we went to Kangaskhan Storage to open an account of storage. "Hello, welcome to Kagaskhan Storage, how may I help you?" she asked. "I want to open an account for my team for item storage, please," I replied. She was a sweet old lady from what I can tell. I also saw that Kangaskhan really do carry their young all the time. After that we head back to base and ready for our first mission.

* * *

BANG! was the sound as we took down another Voltorb. When we got in we were ambushed by a team of Rattata and Poochyena, fortunately we beat them easy. We managed to find even more Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, Apples and this berry that cures paralysis called the Cheri Berry. We also found three items. The first one was the cause of the explosion. They were known as Blast Seeds and apparently Hydro enjoyed using these, though this means he now has a somewhat advantage over Grass-types. 

I used the Sleep Seeds to put them to sleep by tossing them into thier mouths. I guess I'm a pretty good sharpshooter. We also found Gravelerocks, very, very useful because it goes over walls and it's pretty much unavoidable. We headed toward the last floor seperating us from the Magenmite.

We saw them stuck. We were about to help them when a Plusle and a Minun appeared. "You'll never..." said Plusle while Minun finished with "...stop us!" Then out of the ceiling landed a Elekid. "We'll take these losers and turn them into a profit for a freakshow!" Before he could continue, I threw a Gravelerock at him. This was the first strike in this battle. I fought Elekid while Hydro fought the P & M twins. Hydro looked tired as they kept using **Thundershock** at him until he was in a corner, but he was smirking. Suddenely he leapt into the air, ate two Blast Seeds, and a chained explosion forced Plusle and Minun into the corner allowing the flames to concentrate for more damage.

I was fighting hand to hand with Elekid. I felt searing pain and a feeling of numbness on my right side. Damn him and that **Thunder Punch**! "Just give up, you're doomed" he taunted. _There is no way I'll give up to this sparkplug of a pokemon!_ I swung my tail and to both of our surprises it turned into the color of iron and became shiny. It slammed him toward the wall. _That was **Iron Tail**_, I thought getting ready to finish this, I ran toward him, threw a Sleep Seed in his mouth and finished him with an Iron Tail.

We finished the battle and they ran away. They dropped two bottles. "This is Ginseng, it suppoosed to make our attacks stronger! These are rare!" he exclaimed giddily. We each drank a bottle and we felt stronger somewhat. We found the two Magnemite and we saw our client behind us. "Thanks a bunch, but how do we seperate them?" he asked. My Pika senses were telling me to do something. Then I grabbed my client and threw him toward his friends, and I used **Thunder Shock**, this is causing the magnetic waves in this cave to disrupt, and then he glowed. He evolve into a Magneton. _My cunning plan worked_ I told myself while the three friends that are now one, celebrating thier evovlution.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us and hepling us or me evovle the Magneton said back at the Post Office. As a job well done, we got two Pecha Scarfs and a Reviver Seed to revive one of us if one of us falls in battle. We trudged on home, tired, but proud. 

"Well, looks we did great for our forst misson!" Hydro said happily.

"Yeah, but we can do better!" I told him.

"Well, see you tomarrow! he said as he headed back to his house which was west of mine. I had a dinner of an Apple and went to bed as I embraced sweet sleep.

* * *

Better, er? Please R&R&R&R

Rest, Relax, Read, and Review!

(cue dramatic music)

Coming soon: **Chapter 4, Minor Mission and Melee on Mt. Steel! **


	4. Important Notice

Yes, Yes, I apologize for the extreme lack of updates. However, I'm realizing my mistakes and taking my fanfics off. I will give them an overkill revision and adding a lot more content. It'll be a fresh start. Both of them will be out my Spring Break.

I'm thankful for your patience, just wait a little longer.

FYI, I'll start writing Naruto fanfics around when I'm done with these two.


End file.
